Whatever You Want
by MzMinni3
Summary: Sophie wanted to leave Howls room after checking to see if he was home but he was no where to be found until she turned around.


_Whatever you want..._

One dark night, in the castle of Howl, lived a girl by the name of Sophie, Howls beloved wife...Yeah right! Like I of all people would write a story like that...heres how it really went down...

Sophie tossed and turned in her sleep as a nightmare took over her dream. She sat up out of breath and looked around her room. She was half relived when she found nothing, the other half was telling her to leave just to be safe. She sighed. "I cant take these nightmares anymore. I have to get out of here." she got out of bed and walked upstairs to Howls door. She pressed her ear against it and heard nothing. "He does sleep like a baby though." She walked right in and found an empty bed. 'Where in heavens name did he go?' She thought as she walked further in.

She looked over the bed and saw nothing. She turned back to see Howl standing in the doorway with an evil grin. "Oh! Howl you startled me. I was just making sure you were home safe and sound. Here you are so I'm just going back to bed. Goodnight." Sophie tried to leave by walking pass Howl but he blocked her exit and didnt budge. "Why in a hurry Sophie?" he asked still in her way. "I have work to do and I need sleep, so if you'll excuse me Howl." he still didnt move. "Please, I really need to get some sleep Howl." This time he did move but he locked her in the room. Sophie was scared for the moment but it wore right off.

"Howl you let me out this room now." she demanded. "No." "I said now." Sophie stomped her foot and put her hands on her hips. "Sweet Sophie, no need to be so demanding. I'll let you go." "Good." "When I feel like it." "Now just wait one minute, you better let me out of here now or else." "Or else what, Sophie?" she walked up to Howl and began to argue with him. "Keep this up Howl, and I will have to hurt you." "You wont even hurt a fly, so why should I belive you?" Sophie was about to push Howl but he caught her wrist and held on. "Let me go." Howl just sat there with that same evil grin. "Howl!" he looked up at Sophie and she grew silent. "Thats better. Now just calm down, and have a seat Sophie." he said as he pushed her on the bed.

Sophie felt Howls body upon hers when she hit the bed with a slight bounce. His dark blue eyes were staring at her blushing frame. "Howl this isnt funny anymore, let me go." She begged. "I wasnt laughing my dear, so there is no need to be angry." "All I want is for you to release me. Now, not when you feel like it." "I think your going to change your mind soon Sophie. Its just a matter of time." Howl stated in a calm tone as he moved closer and closer. "Howl, stop this right now." He said nothing, he just trailed kisses down her pale neck. Sophie was trying her best not to give in, but couldnt resist his touch. "Can you at least let go of my wrist, please." she asked softly. Well at least that complied. However he still wouldnt let her leave.

His medium hands slid down her waist and around. "Howl, what are you..." Sophie was cut off by his soft pale rose lips upon hers. "Sophie." "Yes?" "Do you still want to leave?" "Yes, but." "No buts, do you still want to leave?" he just wouldnt stop. Sophie wanted to leave but something was tugging at her telling her to stay. "You didnt cast a spell on me did you?" "No, this is just me, being me Sophie. No magic whatsoever." he told her as he placed more kisses down her neck. Sophie could feel her heart racing with Howls touch, her lips became dry so she bit them to keep them moist.

Howl kept one arm wrapped around Sophies waist while the other found its way to the hem of her nightgown. He lifted it until it rested on her flat stomach. By now Sophie was aware of his hands. "Howl, wait I..." "You what Sophie?" She grew silent again at the smooth tone of Howls voice. A gasp escaped her lips when Howl slipped his hand in her underwear. "Sophie, do you still want to leave?" "Ah, I-I dont know?" She whispered. Howl rose up and pulled his blouse over his head and on the other side of the room. He bent down and placed more kisses on her stomach and legs. He felt her legs shake and heard her breathing become heavy.

Sophie sat up and ran her fingers through Howls midnight blue hair. Howl stood up and looked into Sophies eyes. She reached for his hand and placed it over her heart. Howl could feel how hard it was beating. By the deep lust in her eyes she wanted him, and bad. "Sophie, if you dont want to leave, then what do you want?" Howl asked. "Right now, I want..." She was cut off by his lips pressed against hers again. "Me?" he asked as he placed another kiss upon her lips again. "Yes." Sophie answered breathly.

She pulled Howl close and kissed him with an open heart, soul, and arms. As she pulled him close Howl settled himself between Sophies trembling legs and pushed her back onto the bed. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pushed herself further on the bed. "Wait, what about Calcifer and Markel?" "I put up a sound barrier around the room." "How strong is it?" "Can you hear a whale sing in the desert?" "No unless your talking about the Witch of the Waste screaming, then maybe." Sophie smiled. Howl kissed her again and with the flick of his wrist her underwear were gone. "Howl..." "Thats the only time I used magic of any kind." "I suppose you can use one more peice of magic, just...this...once..." she said between kisses. "Whatever you want Sophie."

Howl kissed his way down to Sophies long ivory inner thighs while she still lay upon the bed. He let his insticts run wild as he explored her sweet scented and tasteful caverns, which caused her to flinch in surprise. "Howl..." Sophie spoke sitting up rather quickly. She plopped back down when she felt his tounge slide in. While Howl was working she lower regions, Sophie was trying her best not to scream, even if she was aware of the sound barrier. It took a while for her to realize he put a spell on his tounge to make it go deeper than his already long one would. She felt it swirling around, moving back, forth, up, down and in a circular motion. Sophies eyes were squeezed shut until it hit a certain spot, causing them to snap open and a glass shattering scream that made Howl smile. Sophie sat up all the way and grabbed a handful of his midnight locks. Without realizing it, she smashed his face further in. Howl pulled back and looked up at a wide-eyed Sophie. "Sophie, no need to feel shocked, its alright." he told her standing up, in two ways, both phsically. Sophie was breathing heavily and the way her chest heaved up and down made Howl curious. 'I wonder what they would look like, bouncing about freely? Only one way to find out.' he thought as he spread her legs further apart, finally settling himself at her dripping wet entrance. Unknown to Sophie, his dark trousers were long gone. "Stop procrastinating, it feels like your teasing me." Sophie moaned out of breath. "Tell me, do you still want to leave?" Howl taunted. "No!" "Then what do you want?" "You, Howl. Now, please stop tantlizing me, just do it already!" Howl could tell in Sophies wanting voice that she wasnt gonna wait any longer, so he just slid right in. Sophie laid back on the bed in pure bliss. Without hesitation, Howl started with slow sensual strokes that could kill Sophie with a pleasure dying to be fufilled. Within no time Sophie was begging him to go faster, he couldnt help but comply. A breathy gasp filled the room with every stoke along with a slight groan from Howl. He couldnt stand it anymore, so he did what any other man would at a time like this, he sped up, more, and more until he was at full speed and the bed was rocking left, right, back, forth, and even up and down. Neither one of them noticed the bed was suspended in mid-air until Howl stopped. "What? Why'd you stop?" Sophie asked slightly disappointed. "Sophie, get on all fours." "What?" "All fours, I want to hear you scream." Every thought in Sophies mind was telling her 'Do it, do it, do it, do it!" The mind was over powering her body, so she turned over on her stomach first and rose up on all fours like Howl told her. She couldnt see the huge smile that plastered itself on his face, but by how hard and rough he rammed into her, she could tell. Not even 30 seconds passed and the bed was rocking again, Sophie found that hanging onto a pillow alone wouldnt help, so she grabbed onto the head of the bed for extra support. Howl could barely hold himself up either, so he kept one arm around Sophie and the other rested upon her hand that held her up. Howl finally got his wish, Sophie screamed at the top of her lungs the only thing she could, "HOWL!" This only urged him to ram faster, harder and deeper. "Ah yes, Sophie, say it again, scream it to the heavens if you have to. Say it Sophie!" Howl told her. She was far from being out of energy, so she just kept yelling. "Howl Jenkins I love you, I dont care what everyone says about you, I love you!" Sophie told him, only causing him to increase his speed and cause more friction between them. Howl practically fell off the bed, taking a squeaking Sophie with him, and flipped her over again. He automatically spotted the clearest wall and slammed her back right into it. She let out a gasp of pleasure and wrapped her arms and legs around his neck and hips kissing him feircely as she did. She let out the air that was clogging her throat in a scream that called only for Howl. Her body was now sliding up and down the wall, and they were literally off the ground. They were going hard and rough, so everything in the room was now floating about spinning around the room almost like a twister. To Sophie it meant they were both having the time of their lives, but to Howl it meant he had at least 2 minutes until they both came, and by how fast everything was spinning, they were going to do it hard. Sophie felt it first. "H-H-H-HOWL!" "JUST DO IT SOPHIE, I'LL BE RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Howl said to Sophie feeling the rush. "AHH!" Sophie screamed as gallons of sweet fluids spilled from her body, both hers and Howls. Everything stopped spinning and fell back into place. Howl used his very last ounce of energy to reach the bed and laid there under the huge blanket with Sophie in his arms breathing for dear life. He kissed her cheek and pulled her even closer. "I love you too Sophie." was all he could say before falling asleep.


End file.
